I wish we met somewhere else
by Smokesky
Summary: Jacob finally meets his soulmate after another restles night. Soulmate Au for Jacob Seed. 'You share a dream with your soulmate when you're both asleep.'


Jacob never really believed in the whole Soulmate nonsense. He heard stories about it, people meeting them in their dreams but it never happened to him. He was sitting once again on the edge of his bed face dug into his hands and trying to forget the awful dreams he had. They never changed always the same nightmares of his brother dying in any way or the days he survived while he was with Miller. His breathing calmed down after several minutes just sitting in the cold room in his bunker. The sleep tried his best to get him again in his cold fangs but Jacob refused and tried his best to stay awake. He stood up and walked in the room like a caged animal. He would never admit it but he somehow feared the nightmares. Like they were real. Jacob crossed his arms in front of his chest and stood in front of the bed. Maybe he should try to get at least a few minutes of sleep.

Awaiting to see the same pictures he is used to in his gruesome dreams Jacob found himself in a unfamiliar room. Metal shelves filled with stuff and even a broom that was shoved into the corner Jacob left the storeroom to stand in a hospital hallway. Busy nurses and doctors ran in front of him and distant voices were heard. Only the constant peep tone rang in his ears like it was right beside his ear. Jacob was curious to be true, it was something new to him. With that he followed the voices and the soft whimper of a woman.

It was this moment he believed in the stories from soulmates. She sat beside a bed and cried in a low tone and whispered something he couldn't really understand. Her hair was up in messy bun and brown wisps of hair fell on her shoulder. It was only then he looked on the bed to see her face. She laid in the bed her face half wrapped in bandages and linked to a machine that shows her heart rate with a constant peep.

Jacob should be happy that he isn't one of the people who would never see their soulmates but a lump shaped in his throat as he realised that his soulmate laid in coma. The person with who you are supposed to live the rest of your life. He wanted to leave the room quietly just as he came in but the woman's body tensed. She lifted her head and turned to see who was standing behind her. Her brown eyes were red from the crying and she wrinkled her nose.

"Who are you?", she stood up and raised one of her thin eyebrows. Both just looked at each other and the woman blinked a few times before she took a few steps to stand in front of him. Jacob truly didn't know how to react, his body tensed as one of her hands touched his torso.

"PLease tell me your not one of my stupid dreams again.", she whispered low and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm not.", he told her.

Soulmates know when they meet in their dreams but this woman didn't seem to notice. Probably because her mind was always in and out of the dreamscape. Her image flickered a few times and her body in the bed winced at the same time.

Jacob looked down at her again and the woman gave him a crooked smile.

"Well, looks like we finally meet.", she laughed and put her hand down from his chest. Jacobs lips shot up for a small second to build up a smirk that quickly fell apart.

"And I always thought it was a made up from human minds.", she laughs again and sat on the edge of her bed.

Jacob took a small step forward to look into her bandaged face. He never believed to meet his soulmate like it was told.

"I'm Alex.", she held her hand up to him to shake and Jacob took it. He couldn't deny that he felt comfortable around her. A feeling he hadn't in a long time. Like he could tell her a few things he didn't want his brothers to know.

"Jacob.", he responded and finally sat beside her.

"Well, I don't know what to do. First time that happens to me.", she sat on her hands and looked down on her lap.

"Like I met somebody in my dreams every night.", he scoffed and he glanced to the right to see her reaction. She bit on her bottom lip and rolled her eyes. She looked at him again and wondered what happened to this man. His skin was ragged with scars, his eyes were tired and they used to see a lot of things.

"What happened to you?", he finally asked. The question that burned on his tongue the first second he stepped inside of this room.

"I got shot.", she said coldly and her voice fell.

"I was just stupid and I because of me probably everybody got killed.", her voice cracked an small tears formed in her eyes.

"Sorry.", she wiped them away to look at him again and only then she saw his shirt. , 82nd Airborne Division. Her soulmate was in the army or he used to be.

"Your a soldier.", he said with a look on the picture beside her bed. A picture of her and her comrades in full gear.

"They say that soulmates have something in common.", with that Jacob woke up and left Alex alone in her tiny cage that is her mind.

Alex sat alone in her room once again and watched herself laying in bed. Her mind wandered back to Jacob, the man with the ragged skin and the tired eyes. She always dreamed about meeting her soulmate in one of her nightmares, rescuing her from the monsters and both fell in love with each other immediately. Instead her soulmate seemed to be an old man and both meet each other while she laid in coma because of a stupid accident.

Alex leaned back and looked at the white ceiling. She heard loud voices coming from the hallway and heavy footsteps. She hoped that it was Jacob but she doubt it. He woke up and in her state she lost all feeling for time.

Instead an elderly man came through the door and she could sense him by her side as he walked to one of the chairs right beside her bed. She didn't knew him.

"I'm sorry for what happened darling.", his voice was rough.

"I brought you flowers. Your mother told me you didn't like them but I'm you do.", with that on the desk beside her head stood a small vase with various flowers. Alex couldn't see them but imagined that it was just a bundle of flowers she couldn't even name.

"You don't even know me", he said and fiddled with his fingers.

"I'm your mothers father. I wanted to meet you sooner but you were always gone.", he sad with a soft whimper.

"I'm sorry we couldn*t do all the things normal families do.", another pair of heavy footsteps came from the hallway and in the doorway stood the big figure from Jacob.

"How sweet.", he curled his lips and smirked at her. He leaned against the wall with crossed arms and looked down at her.

"I'm sure I just saw you a few minutes ago.", she looked over him and the deep bags of sleepless nights under his eyes seemed to be heavier als early.

"We should talk.", with that Jacob sat beside the old man that claimed to be her grandfather and fold his hand in is lap. He lead back und is eyes watched her carefully.

Alex sat on the end of the bed with crossed legs. The voice from the elderly man already just a faint tone in the background.

"That this is going to be weird for both of us?", she assumed and looked down on her hands.

Jacob didn't want to tell her that he actually liked it to be with her. He didn't liked the location but it's way better than those nightmares he had before meeting her. Just now by taking in every little detail from her face he saw the light scar that was starting to appear on her right side. The colour of her eye started to disappear. the way she sat in front of him reminded him more of little doe that lost his mother than a soldier.

"What do you think we should do about this?", she asked and looked a him for answers. Alex didn't know what to do and Jacob was older. He has to know what they should do now.

Jacob was silent and just watching her. To be near this woman just made him feel calm. Probably that's why everybody wants to find their soulmate.

Both stared at each other for a while before they got interrupted by woman storming into the room.

"My mother.", her voice was almost inaudible.

"Everytime I see her I try to move my body you know. I even begged her that the doctors let me die because I couldn't stand the feeling of just laying here and watching", Aley explained and stood up from the bed. She slung her arms around her torso and hugged herself tightly.

"I even gave up the hope to meet someone who would understand me. To get to the final price of having a own soulmate but then you just stood there.", she turned around to him.

"Even if we only meet while you sleep I don't want to die.", Jacob had watched her the whole time.

"I wish we had met under other circumstances." he finally said and leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. It was the first time Jacob felt safe while sleeping. Not because of the Judges and the Men inside the bunker but because he didn't had a nightmare. He sounded like a child that was allowed to sleep with his mother in the same bed because it feared the monster under his bed.

"Where are you right now?", Alex voice came from behind him and his body tensed. she stood in front of the window. She looked over her shoulder and gave him an warm smile.

"You don't need to know.", he answered and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Uh, so it's a secret.", she laughs and turned around to face him. She wore a simple hospital shirt and her bare legs were crossed.

"Is it nice where you are?", Jacob thought about an answer, he couldn't call the whitetail mountains nice. Instead he thought of Johns regions. She seemed like a woman who liked the more farm-like landscapes.

"I guess, many fields.", her smile got bigger.

"I grew up on a farm", she said thoughtful and with a deep sight she looked at the woman that cried at her bedside.

"My mother hated it. She left my Dad and me a few years after my birth.", Jacob followed her gaze but looked back to her.

"And I'm sorry for not meeting you:", with that Jacob woke up once again. Propped on his elbows he looked around the room, the voice from Alex still in his ears and the the tone from the machine that showed her heart rate. The tone that was constant for the last thirty seconds he watched her. The last thirty seconds of her life. He swung his legs over the edge from the bed and run his hands through his hair. He was right. This whole soulmate meeting in the dreams was bullshit. Why did he even believed he would meet someone like this? A monster, a predator like him who has only one task? To cull the herd and help his brother with his task.

I'm sorry for any mistakes and hope you still liked it.


End file.
